Saturate
by KillingTheSilence
Summary: "I just want this nightmare to end." "What nightmare?" She took a deep breath and glanced at the young teen. "The nightmare of watching people I care for die."
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own bleach. If I did, well lets just say some things would be different.**

**Summary: **Soifon is a every day high school student, trying to get over the fact her best friend is dead. She tries to get her mind off things by writing a story but the next day wakes up in a place that feels a bit familiar. And guess whose there?

**This story has a lot of character deaths some good and others evil. This is more from boredom than wanting people to give me praise and stuff. Not saying I don't like praise you can still review.**

The girl sat there. Not offering and word or form of a answer, just stared at the wall.

Unohana let out a pent up breath. There was just no point in trying any more. Why should she try? This was the fifth session she's had with this girl but was getting no where.

"I'm afraid we are out of time Ms. Fon. Shall we head out?" Soifon nodded her head briskly as they let the room. Reina walked up to Unohana with a hopeful expression.

She shook her head.

"I'm afraid I've tried every thing in my power, but she just wont cooperate. There may just be no hope for her, I'm sorry." Reina let out a small cry and her husband hugged her.

"So are you saying Soifon might never speak again?" Hikari, their oldest son, asked.

"I'm sorry but she has put up too many walls for us to break." He glanced at his younger sister. He knew she was close to Yoruichi but never knew she was so close to become mute. They walked out to the car and Soifon got in the back seat, like always.

Aki, her dad, started the van and headed down the street. He pulled up to a dark gray, two story house. They all got out and went in side. Soifon went straight up to her room, her two metal rings clanking as she walked. She locked her door behind her and undid her braids. She stared at her self in the mirror.

_See Soi? It isn't that hard._

Soifon rested her head on her hands, thinking of when Yoruichi thought her to do her hair. She, only for a second, smiled. Soifon slumped on to her bed, bored as hell. It was strange, when you think about it, that some one would never utter a word again. For most people it would be imposable. Rangiku comes to mind, but Soifon was different. She was quite and kept to herself. Until Yoruichi came in to her life she'd just faded in to the shadows. Those were the good days, now it was just restless nights and tearful days.

'Knock, knock.' A small girl poked her head in.

"Sissy, may I come in?" Soifon nodded her head so Kaida walked in. She sat next to her older sister but didn't talk. Kaida was a splitting image of Soifon when she was younger, same hair color, and same face. The only difference was Kaida kept her hair up in a pony tail.

"Sissy why wont you talk?" Soifon shrugged her shoulders. The small girl kicked her feet back and fourth.

"Mommy was crying again, so was Daddy. And Hikari wont tell me anything, what's going on?" Soifon shook her head.

"You don't wanna talk about it." She nodded. Kaida let out a small ok and smiled.

"The flowers are blooming! Remember how Mommy said we could pick them? I thought maybe we could pick some for your friend," She mumbled the rest so Soifon couldn't hear her. It was a good idea. Soifon walked over to the door and gestured for Kaida to follow. She happily jumped off the bed and took Soifon's hand.

**I might keep working on this or I might just delete it. Depends. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Just a dream, Right?

**I don't own Bleach.**

**Summary: **Soifon is a every day high school student, trying to get over the fact her best friend is dead. She tries to get her mind off things by writing a story but the next day wakes up in a place that feels a bit familiar. And guess whose there?

**Warring: Blood gore in this chapter please exit now if it makes you sick.**

Soifon sat down the iris on the purple stone. Every time she came here Soifon wanted to cry but wouldn't. She didn't cry when the teacher pulled her out of class or at the funeral. She just shut herself down from the out side world. Put up a wall not even the strongest person could climb. When you think about it, instead of a wall but more like a dome. No edges or any thing else to help you get a grip.

"Sissy it's going to rain soon, we should head back." Kaida pulled her out of her lala land.

Soifon nodded and headed towards the exit. She didn't want to leave, but then again she didn't want to get sick and have her parents hovering over her any more than what they already did. She took one last glance at the grave stone.

Yoruichi Shihouin

1993-2010

Kaida tugged on Soifon's sleeve, trying to get her sister to move. Finally Soifon started walking towards the gate, little Kaida close behind. Her head hung down as they rounded the corner and rain started pouring. Luckily the house wasn't that far from them.

"We're home!" Kaida shouted as they entered the house and pulled off their coats. It was dark and quiet. Too quiet. Soifon took no mind of this but it was freaking Kaida out.

"Sissy where is every body?" Soifon just shrugged as she walked up stairs, than walked back down and held out her hand. Kaida looked at her confused but than sighed in defeat. She dug around in her pocket, pulling out a key. The key to Soifon's door, in other words.

Soifon ruffled her hair and headed back up stairs. She shut the door and was about to plop

down on her bed when she noticed a small package. It was weird. Soifon _never _got mail let alone a package. She read over the return address.

Shihouin estate.

Tokyo Japan.

March 15, 2010

That was at least four months ago. The only person Soifon knew from Japan was Yoruichi. She was there visiting her family and on the plane ride home something happened. No one knew what or how but the thing they did know is it killed every one. Sure Yoruichi's body was never found but in was in the middle of nowhere over a huge ocean with no land for miles. The chances of her being alive were zip. Soifon carefully unwrapped the package and pulled out a necklace. It was shaped like a little bumble bee only it was hollow. She looked back in the package and there was a little box. Slowly, as if some thing was going to jump out at her, Soifon opened it. A black ball, with small hints of grey and white. Soifon looked at it closer. Not a ball, a pearl. She placed it in the small bee, smiling yet crying at the same time, on the inside.

'BOOM!' Thunder screamed outside as the lights went out. Great just great. Not only did her parents go some where, but the power was out. Soifon started counting in her head.

_One…Two…Three…_Kaida started banging on Soifon's door. She opened the door and was answered by a tearful Kaida. She clenched on to Soifon's legs and sniffled.

"S-sissy I'm s-scared!" Soifon picked her up and sat down on her bed. Her cell phone started buzzing like crazy.

"Soifon listen to me! We're at the store and their making us stay! Get Kaida down to the basement now! Look my batteries about dead, call Hikari if you need-," The line went dead. This just screams horror movie. Great. Soifon grabbed her laptop and pulled Kaida out the door and down to the basement. It wasn't bad but it wasn't a good basement ether. It smelled like old eggs and the floor was always wet.

Soifon started to walk back up when Kaida tugged on her pant leg.

"Sissy you can't go it's not safe!" Soifon held up her index finger.

"Fine! But I will be counting and if you're not her in one minute I'll tell Mommy!" Soifon nodded as she headed back up to her room. She slipped on the necklace and got a few blankets and pillows. She picked up a black leather coat from the closet to help keep her warm, and a little pink one for her sister.

As she walked back down stairs a large boom echoed through the quite house, making her trip on the slightly wet steps. Hearing things falling down the steps pulled Kaida from her small world and ran to the door to find her older sister fighting with the blankets. Kaida picked up Soifon's undamaged laptop than helped her sister out. Soifon got up and started making a small bed for them to relax in, much better than a cold, wet basement floor. She laid down than patted the spot next to herself.

Kaida snuggled up to her utterly exhausted from today. She fell asleep with her head resting on Soifon's shoulder. Soifon was busy typing something she started a few days ago. A story to help get her mind off things. When every something happened she would work on her story. So far it was nineteen pages long.

A hour or so went by before Soifon's laptop started beeping. Damn you power for being out and damn you Hikari for using her laptop with out plugging in back in. She saved her work and shut off the beeping annoyance. She rested her head on Kaida's and slowly fell asleep.

Soifon stirred in her sleep as she rolled over. She felt around for Kaida but she wasn't there. She shot up a panicked look on her face. Soifon immediately regretted getting up so quickly, for a sudden dizziness hit her. Said person blink a few times to try to get use to the bright sun light. Sun light. Not right. There was no windows in the basement so sunlight should not be seen by the small woman. And the fact she was laying on grass wasn't helping her mood any. Standing up and dusting her clothes off Soifon headed of towards the sound of civilization, away from the eerie forest she had awoken in.

Soifon was stunted. When she heard some yelling she had dismissed it but now she wished she had turned away. Every where laid bodies. Men, women, and children made a thin carpet on the dusty ground. Soifon fell to her knees, trying to poses what she was seeing. When she fell a small splash could be heard. Soifon fearfully turned to her left and vomited. What use to be the body of a child now was a corpse of flesh and blood. The head was torn in half, both eyes laid next to each side. The organs, or what use to be was ripped out for the whole world to see. Blood spilled out of it like thick syrup, slowly hitting the ground making time seem to last forever. Soifon tried to pick herself up, but soon fell again to see a woman with her head torn off, and impaled on a stick. After empting the rest of the contest in her stomach, she took off, trying to escape this hell.

A small village burned maybe a few days ago now laid at the end. One home stood, or at least half of it did. Soifon slipped in side to try and calm herself. This is just a dream right? A horrible, bloody, dream. Soifon pinched herself wanting to escape.

Too busy to realize some one was coming up behind her. Two arms rapped around her, one hand covering her mouth, the other holding her wrist together.

"Shh, stay quite or them might hear you." The soft voice said. Who might hear her? That question was quickly answered when she heard laughing coming from the other side of the hut.

"I wish you could have seen that kids face when I let my hound lose! He pissed his pants as it ripped his skull in half as if it was butter." A sudden rage filled Soifon at knowing this. She tried to stand up, but two strong arms held her down.

"Stay still. I know its upsetting but you don't stand a chance." The woman spoke in a hushed tone. Giving up Soifon rested her body against the one behind her, sleep wanting to claim her.

**Ok it wasn't that gory as I first had it but my brother said I should make it less sicking. I think I made him sick…**

**So different subject please review plus give me some ideas to improve on this.**


	3. Chapter 3 Demon blade

**I don't own Bleach.**

**Summary: **Soifon is a everyday high school student, trying to get over the fact her best friend is dead. She tries to get her mind off things by writing a story but the next day wakes up in a place that feels a bit familiar. And guess whose there?

**It's been months since I've updated. -_- Just been too busy (lazy) to do so.**

**Here's the third chapter, hopefully I can update once a month or so. **

Kaida yawned as she sat up from her slumber. Rubbing her tired eyes she gently shook Soifon's shoulder.

When said person didn't wake, the younger of the two began to panic.

"Sissy? Sissy wake up! Sissy!" Soifon's body slumped forward, freaking Kaida out. Being five years old and not knowing much about how to tell if someone is alive or not, the young girl started bailing.

"I killed sissy! Waahhh!" Sniffling a few times, she pulled the aged wooden door open, only to be met by two golden eyes staring down at her. Taking a few steps back than falling on the slick floor, Kaida whimpered as the man took a step forward.

"W-Who are y-you?" Grinning like a tiger, the pale man leaned down and held out his hand.

"I'm a friend of your sister. The name's Ggio." Flinging herself into Ggio's arms she started balling again. Picking up said girl, he gestured for his counter partner to come in. A man in his late twenties and a cat like smirk rudely pushed him aside.

"Shut the brat up and take her to the car. I'll get 'er sister." The blue haired man demanded. Ggio quickly left the room, patting Kaida's back claiming the whimpering child.

Grimmjow roughly picked up Soifon's limp body like a shack of potatoes than left the house.

**BLEACH**

"So the hollow foot soldiers have moved into the west and eastern districts. If we follow up behind while a distraction keeps the busy, we shall remove them with ease. Other than that, there has been no activity."

Nodding, a old man slammed his staff against the hard wood floor, his long white beard slightly moving from the sudden breeze.

"Very well. Squad five will dispose of the foot soldiers. Is there anything else to report?"

A woman, with short purple hair and shining gold eyes stepped forward.

"Sir, the village Rukon fifty-three was attacked by hoods. We were only able to locate one survivor has under gone recovery in squad four." Taking a deep breath, Yamamoto shook his head.

"Until the activity settles down I want every squad at the ready! Let nothing escape your sight."

A course of 'yes sir' filled the air as he dismissed his comrades.

"Yoruichi-taicho! A report has come in from Unohana-taicho." Taking the sheet of paper, Yoruichi dismissed the man with a wave of her hand.

Scanning over the paper, a crisp sigh escaped her lips.

"Only one survivor out of a entire village! I must step training until things settle down. Ga that means more paper work. Maybe I can get Kisuke to invent a thing to do the work for me..." She mumbled under her breath as she made her way to the four division.

**BLEACH**

"Hey, Unohana-dono. I'm here to pick up the kid." Said woman nodded as she lead the young woman to a room'

"She seems to have only suffered some mental damage. I gave her medicine to try and block the nightmares. As I'm sure you can imagine the poor thing is very shaken. We can't even get her name so some of her care takers have called her Sairento. We've checked birth records and can't seem to find one that matches her. It's possible she's a orphan since birth like many in the Rukon. However, Sairento has a strong spiritually. Do you have plans for her?"

"Rules say if a village is wiped out a there's only a few survivors are left, the squad in charge of that area must take them in. The girl must have stealth if the hounds couldn't find her. I think we should try training her. She can stay at squad two division until she's stable." Yoruichi replied. Unohana motioned for said girl to step forward. Soifon stood with her gaze at the floor. The blood had been cleaned from her hair and she had been given a clean pair of clothes. She now wore a yellow and black stripped shirt with navy blue jeans. A red cape hid her toned shoulders. Yoruichi nodded her head in approval.

"Look up Sairento. From this day on you're part of Squad Two Stealth Force. The name's Yoruichi Shihouin." Soifon took a sudden step back, surprising the two taichos.

"Impossible..." She muttered lowly. Her hand clenched onto the rope.

"AH! So she does speak." Yoruichi teased grinning like a Cheshire cat. The grin slow disappeared when Yoruichi saw the slight shaking of Soifon's shoulders.

"Kid? Hey kid you okay?" Unohana put a cautious hand on Yoruichi's shoulder.

"Don't get too close. She may lash out." Yoruichi laughed at the statement.

"Ha! She won't land a hit on me." She proclaimed. As the two were slightly bickering, a voice raided Soifon's head.

_Does it anger you to see her like that? LAUGHING at YOUR pain! You've mourned months because of that woman! Don't let her brush you off like this!_

Soifon's eyes snapped open. She was no longer in the infirmary room but in a meadow. The flowers were black and white, poison seeped from the trees. Confusion yet knowing gripped Soifon's heart as the voice taunted her.

_Poor Soi. Poor Soi. Poor Soi. Such a wimp, never standing up for herself. Always running away from her troubles. Poor Soi. _

"SHUT UP!" Said girl snapped. All activity in the room creased. Yoruichi smiled gently at the unstable girl.

"Take it easy. How about you tell us your name?" The killer intent leaked from Soifon's body. Soifon's raised her right hand to the air, venom dripping with each word.

"Sting all enemies to Death! Suzumebachi!" A metal yellow stinger shaped object covered Soifon's middle right finger. The other's in the room could only gasp.

"A-a demon blade!" Someone yelped.

**BLEACH**

"Yoruichi! Settle yourself!" A large dark skinned man order the pacing woman.

"How can I! YOU FAKED MY DEATH! NOT ONLY MINE BUT KIS'S TOO!"

Yoruichi screamed.

"It was for you're own good." He stated than left the large room. Yoruichi growled in frustration before falling on her bed. Snuggling into the neon orange blankets, a large sigh escaped her full lips. A knock lightly reached her ears.

"Anyone but my prick of a father can come in." She grumbled. Kisuke opened the door and closed it softly.

"Ah, Kisuke. I've been needing some good news." Kisuke shook his head, a serious expression coating his features.

"Kis? What's wrong?" Kisuke sat down next to Yoruichi on the bed.

"Soifon's gone missing Yoruichi. Her little sister too. When her parents and Hikari got home the door had been kicked in." Fear gripped the purple hair teen's heart.

**Wow! I'm updating! The world must be ending.**

**Yoru: It's you're own fault for being lazy.**

**Soi: Like you have any room to talk...**

**Kis: Now ladies, let's all start ripping off each others clothes...**

**Soi: Kisuke! You're so dead!**

***throws him into the wall***

**ICF23: Well...*sweat drop* Thanks' for reading. Hope you liked it. Review on your thoughts. I don't have a beta, so any volunteers would be greatly wanted and thanked.**

***bows at the waist* **


	4. Little secret

**I don't own Bleach.**

**Summary: **Soifon is a everyday high school student, trying to get over the fact her best friend is dead. She tries to get her mind off things by writing a story but the next day wakes up in a place that feels a bit familiar. And guess whose there?

**So I just updated 10/11/11. Hopefully I can get this updated by tonight again, or half way and update tomorrow. Which would be 10/12/11 :P**

**Just wanted to thank my special person, for all of your help, you have been there for me from the beginning and it truly means a lot to me. And you've given me the freedom my heart has always longed for and craved. So Thank You 3**

**10/12/11 Sorry for the short chapter. If you believe in a God or any thing, please pray for the family and friends of the Knox high school drum major. He was killed in a car accident, no drugs or beer etc involved. Please keep them in your prayers. **

**10/13/11 Fanfiction took a site dump so I couldn't update last night.**

"Someone! Go call Kiken!" A voice shouted.

"Yoruichi-taicho! Did you know of this!" Unohana demeaned. Yoruichi quickly shook her head.

"I had no idea! You know me, I would've taken her some where else if I had known!"

Soifon wasn't paying attention to the words being spoken. All she wanted to do was tear out the heart of the woman five feet from her. So that she could feel the pain her heart felt after all these months. Blindly charging said woman, Soifon cried out in rage as she made a punch like movement. Yoruichi gently but quickly pushed Unohana out of the way, than grabbed Soifon's wrist with her right hand. Seizing it in her left she than pressed her right palm firmly to the girls neck. Hocking her knee with Soifon's she tripped her than shoved her into the ground. Holding the girl down, Yoruichi leaned down a whispered mothering into the young teen's ear.

"Shh deep breaths kiddo. You need to relax. Don't let it consume you." Yoruichi instructed Soifon.A light tap on the back made Yoruichi breath easier.

"Kiken." A girl with the appearance of seven-teen leaned down on her knees.

"It's a poison type level two. Let me take over taicho." Slowly Yoruichi lifted her hand from Soifon's, allowing Kiken kissed Soifon's wrist, and the stinger disappeared. A small katana dropped with a yellow hilt. "What did you say that set her off?" Yoruichi shrugged as she picked up the limp body.

"All I said was my name. Is she one of his?" Kiken shook her head.

"No, otherwise she would have done damage. Howlka said this was her first time releasing. I guess the demon hounds had effected her soul energy. And with a sudden burst of rage and grief it all came out."

Yoruichi sighed loudly to herself.

"Will you come with me?" Kiken nodded, a black wolf with bright blue tribal marks appeared and picked up the small katana. The wolf's ears flickered as they walked down the silent hallway save for their feet hitting the ground. Howlka shook her head, the voice in the blade already annoying her. It sighed inwardly.  
_As if Sauke isn't bad enough._

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

"Ggio-Nii-Kun!" Kaida cheered as Ggio picked her up and carefully tossed her into the air.

"Imoto-chan! How are ya kiddo?" Said girl giggled and held up a paper with paint splashed on it.

"Azien-sama let me paint!" Ggio faked gasped as he took her picture, his eyes wide.

"My imoto-chan is a artiest!" They cheered loudly than ran off to play. Ggio smiled sadly at the young child. To think that someone would put a innocent child's life in danger for something she had nothing to do with at all. And the older sister was only the friend of their enemy. As far as they knew she didn't know anything about Yoruichi's real family story.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH **

Yoruichi sat Soifon down on the small cot bed in her quarters. Kiken took the blade from Howlka's mouth and placed it on the oak wood desk.

"Yoruichi-taicho, is it just me or is something different about her body?" Kiken questioned. Instantly Yoruichi glanced at the sleeping girl, that's when it occurred to her. Every few seconds for a brief moment her body seemed, transparent. For some unknown reason Yoruichi brushed the girl's bangs out of her face.

"What do you think of it Kiken?" Her voice sounded off, Kiken noticed.

"She's one of them, the forsaken ones." Even the wind seemed to have disappeared as those words were uttered. A shiver ran through Yoruichi's body.  
She glared at the black haired girl for even metioning such things. The very thought of it seemed to be forrbiden in the unwritten rules. Kiken returned the glare only with a serious intent instead of a warning.  
"Don't give me that look. You know it's very likely. Think, she was the only one to surfive. And has a demon blade that formed for the first time in her life and in the second blade form. The prophisy is soon to come. And all of us demon blade weilders will end up dead if we deny it."

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

This was the worst year of Yoruichi's teenage life. First she had been dragged over to Japan for a business meeting. Than her plane had been stopped at a refill station, and later that week Yoruichi's father had come and told her he had faked her death until the threat of a major American- Mexican gang and drug lords passed. Not only her death by her friend's _Kisuke's too._

And now word had come that Soifon and little Kaida had gone missing. Only a idiot couldn't put two and two together. As soon as Kisuke had told she had marched into her father's office and demanded he fixed things or she would. When he said there was nothing he could do, or that she could do a chair had gone through a window. To make it worse a thunder storm had kicked up, only dampening her mood even more. She knew Soifon could escape if she wanted to badly enough. But not with little Kaida dragging her down. And she could _never _leave her sister. Soifon was in Muay Thai and knife, plus a little of staff. But it was all in self defence, nothing to escape with someone else.

"Please Soifon, stay strong."

_**DUNDUNDUNDUNDUN**_

***Evil laugh* HA! I updated within three days! *falls to the ground laughing***

**Soi: Is she going to be okay?**

**Yoru: Eh, she'll be fine. Hey where's Kis?**

**Soi: -smirks- Don't worry about him.**

**Yoru: Well oh-kay them. *backs away slightly* Hope you all enjoyed the story. Please review. Hopefully the dividers show this time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do Not Own Bleach.**

**A/n: Yeah I know its been a while. I had a serious writers block, but I'm back now, hopefully...**

**BLEACH**

_Silence. No one dared to utter a word, as the now lifeless body collapsed to the ground. Soifon whipped her blade to the side, blood flinging off of its cold metal. Her black cloak was ripped just above her left thigh, crimson ran down her leg. She sighed to herself, knowing her cover was blown know. Slipping the lethal weapon back in to its resting place, the petite woman turned on her heel towards the stalls. Taking the reins of a white horse spotted black, she quickly mounted the beast than leaned down and whispered a word into its ear. The horse started to trot, than fell into a full gallop. Shouts of distressed woman, screams of men filled her ears as the horse carried Soifon away from the mess created. It wasn't her fault the prince was drunk and came at her with the knife. It was bad enough she was running away from home because of something she didn't even do, but know she was running away from another powerful kingdom._

_Word spread like wild fire of the event that took place that faithful night. The king was outraged, and demanded the woman's home land to pay for the lost. They denied him this, saying it wasn't their fault a run away, a outcast had killed their prince. The tension was high enough from the last war, and now all knew it was to begin again._

_And thus, started the Third Great War of the worlds two most powerful kingdoms._

_As for the woman, she would be named "War Bringer."_

_**BLEACH**_

Yoruichi groaned inwardly. The girl still had yet to wake up, and its all ready been two days. With her bed currently taken, Yoruichi slept on the couch. The love seat wasn't a ideal place for a person to sleep, but Yoruichi refused to have the raven haired girl sleep in the cambers with everyone else. They'd probably kill her. Soul bladers were not widely liked, not ever since ten years ago a soul blader had killed their queen, and the hollows prince. No one knew much of what happened to the queen, just that the queen was found on the floor in a puddle of her own blood, with a katana sticking out of her heart. And upon the katana's handle was the hand of a woman known as War Bringer. It was said that the woman stabbed the queen but was caught soon after. After this War Bringer fled, and a month later the prince of the Hollows was announced dead by the same woman, the same blade. Yoruichi's ears perked up when she heard a groan come from her room. Grabbing a bottle of water, the cat like woman peeked into her own room. The silver eyed girl had woken up, much to Yoruichi's relief.

Soifon rubbed her eyes as she sat up, tears threating to spill. Cursing lightly to herself, she felt as if being watched and looked at the door. She felt weird, it was that woman's room, why didn't she just come in? Did she think Soifon was going to attack her again. Feeling a bit awkward, she looked away from the door to have her eyes land on a object. It was a beautiful katana, the hilt was wrapped in a stunning, bright yellow. The scabbard was made from a hard wood coated in a black substance. Soifon frowned a little. It was so tempting just to pick it up and fight. Who would she fight? Soifon didn't care. It just felt so right.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump a bit, than blush sheepishly.

Yoruichi sat down next t the smaller girl. Her staring at the weapon did not go unnoticed, but Yoruichi decided it would be best to find out why the girl had attacked her. When a soul blader first awoke their weapon, it was from only a few things. One, being under attack and near death, or two, having a painful memory brought up that the person wanted to forget. The raven haired girl didn't seem to feel threatened when Yoruichi first spoke to her, it wasn't until she said her name...

"So, since sitting here is getting us no where, lets start with your name." Soifon stared at Yoruichi a nit dumbfounded. The purple haired woman was so blunt.

"Its-..." Yoruichi waited, than yelped when Soifon fell forward. She quickly scooped the younger girl into her arms and growled in frustration. The girl had passed out. Again. Yoruichi felt like a older sister taking care of a sick little sister while the parents were out on a trip. And how she hated that feeling, hated it.

**BLEACH**

"What the?" Soifon gazed around her. This place felt familiar, like when she felt that sword in her hands except this place was... Stunning. The flowers were brilliant colors and in full bloom. The light sound of bussing from bees and the scent of pollen filled Soifon's senses and it enthralled her to no end. For the first time in months she allowed herself to smile, than fell back into the flowers. A sigh of content escaped her lips. When she heard chuckling, she opened her eyes and was about to sit up until she realized someone was leaning over her. The woman had raven colored hair and amazing silver eyes, she appeared to be a few years old than Soifon herself, and taller. That last fact made Soifon sigh inwardly.

"Enjoying yourself?" Soifon nodded, another smile cracking her lips.

"Yes, this place is amazing." The woman nodded her head as if deep in thought. She than smiled a bit, a charming smile that could make anyone blush, including Soifon. The woman leaned down a bit, still smiling.

"Have you realized it yet?" Soifon tilted her head to the side a bit out of confusion.

"Figured out what?" Silver eyed lady leaned down even more, Soifon could fell her warm breath on her lips.

"I saved your life. Than again, I wouldn't have brought you hear without knowing you'd get into trouble."

"How do you know my name? And how the hell did you save my life?"

"You and I share names because of a universe transmission thing. And I saved you're life by stopping you from saying you're name. Right now I'm the most wanted person around this kingdom, hell I am in every kingdom. I assume you realize you're not in your own, er, universe anymore." Soifon nodded a bit, the older Soifon smirked, pleased to see her universe twin caught on quickly.

"Don't say your real name. Make up one okay? And don't believe the rumors about me. I did not kill the queen, and the hollow prince attacked me first." Soifon could see the pain and suffering in the older girl's eyes. It quickly passed however.

"I'm sorry I can't visit you in person, not safe for either of us. And I'm sure you want to return home, but right now over there you my dear twin, are in a huge mess." A sudden tick sound filled both girls ears.

"My times up. Be safe okay?" The elder of the two caught the younger ones lips with her own. Soifon blushed tomato red and gasped in surprise. The elder took this as a chance and slipped her tongue into her mouth. After a few more seconds of this, the older girl pulled back, a grin plastered on her face.

"I always wandered what it'd be like to kiss myself. Now I know. Bye, bye."

Everything went black.

_**BLEACH**_

**No, Soifon with not end up with herself. I just felt like adding that for the heck of it. -shrugs- **

**Now you guys have some back up info of this 'other world', and why Soifon was typing it on her computer will be revealed in the next chapter. I know its a bit shabby, so review and tell me how to improve.**


	6. Shh, don't tell

**I don't own Bleach.**

**Summary: **Soifon is a everyday high school student, trying to get over the fact her best friend is dead. She tries to get her mind off things by writing a story but the next day wakes up in a place that feels a bit familiar. And guess whose there?

**Well, I feel a bit honored. A very good writer reviewed my story. Lucky me~  
Anyways instead of working on my English essay about thintelligence, I am working on this. You people should be thankful by reviewing -**

**BLEACH**

Kaida grinned sheepishly. Ggio sighed annoyed. In the week he's been watching this kid, he quickly found out and realized something. Woman always get what they want in the end, even the little ones. He made a mental note to never get a girl-friend. Just one hit nights only,if he ever got out of this gang.  
Rubbing his chin, annoyed he has yet to feel a stubble, Ggio picked up the small Fon child and placed her on his shoulder. She squealed happily and clapped her hands.  
Grimmjow snorted at how easily his younger companion had given in to the small child. He had to admit, this was the easiest job on kidnapping he had. The youngest claimed Ggio was her long lost brother, and the eldest had fallen into a coma from depression, at least that's what the doctor said. Every now and then he would go and visit the bed written girl, a small pang of guilt seemed to eat away at him when he would gaze at the sleeping girl's face. Shaking his head and deciding acting soft came from lack of sleep, the blue haired man stuck his foot out when Ggio ran by him.  
Almost as if in a movie Ggio quickly reacted by tucking Kaida into his chest than rolled on the floor and sprang up glaring at his partner in crime. Grrimjow just smirked, like a cat who had finally got his kill.

"Ggio-Nii-kun, Grrim-baka is being mean again." Ggio wanted to reply with a snide remark but decided against since the girl was only five years old.  
"Grrim-baka has idiot issues, were his body acts in dumb ways for no reason imoto-chan." She nodded her head with a serious expression. Unwrapping herself from Ggio's embrace, Kaida walked over to Grrimjow and grabbed his pants legs.  
"Come on Grrim-baka. I'll make you smarter." Grrimjow groaned and glared at Ggio.

**BLEACH**

Soifon yawned and stretched her aching muscles. Yoruichi quickly came to the girl's side, an annoyed tick forming on her temple.  
"Quit passing out! For crying out loud kid!" Soifon blushed sheepishly and could only nod in reply. Yoruichi once again sat next to the girl.  
She handed the raven haired girl a bottle of water and watched as she gladly accepted the drink. Soifon had to stop herself from chugging it, she was really thirsty.  
"My name." Yoruichi looked at her a bit puzzled and asked for her to repeat what she said.  
"My name, its Karasu Lenka." The elder smirked playfully at the younger. _Raven huh. Never heard that one before. Maybe her family was travelers, since no one in these parts name their kid after a animal. Or she's a orphan and gave herself that name like a lot of people do. Than again, she might be a forsaken one it could be her spirit animal protector. If it is, that'll give us some more insight on her past. No birth records is a pain in the ass.  
_After having a small conversation with herself, Yoruichi ruffled Soifon's hair.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you need a shower Karasu. Really bad." Yoruichi handed her a pair of loose blue jeans and a black shirt. Soifon blushed even deeper from embarrassment and quickly went to the bathroom. Cursing under her breath, Soifon shut the door behind her and turned on the shower so it would be warm by the time she got in. Undressing herself, she sighed pleasantly as she stepped in to the water. She couldn't help but laugh at herself quietly. Lenka was the name of a singer Soifon heard on the radio, and Karasu was because her friend Rukia always called her hair raven black.  
Rolling her shoulders a bit, Soifon let a tiny, very tiny, smile cross her lips as a idea entered her head. If the Yoruichi here was alive and well, based off tv shows and movies, her Yoruichi shoulder alive and well. Feeling her eyes burn a bit Soifon tried to rinse them out just to realize she was close to crying in relief. Quickly washing herself, Soifon turned off the water and wiped her eyes on the towel Yoruichi had given her. Feeling more determined than ever, Soifon made a silent promise to protect Yoruichi with her life so that, if Soifon ever came home, Yoruichi would be there with her famous cat like grin and gold eyes.

**BLEACH  
**

Kiken let out a sigh of relief when she heard the foot-steps pass by and away from her hiding spot. Breaking into the kingdom's records was a bad idea, but she had to know if what the girl, who was currently in Yoruichi's care, weapon had spoken the truth to her own soul blade. A sudden thought entered her head. _All the higher ups call us soul bladers, __but everyone else calls us demon blades. Could it not have been a soul blader that killed the queen ten years ago but was merely framed for it? That would make sense. If someone had a deep grudge against soul bladers and the queen, why not kill two birds with one stone? Ha, I'm so damn_ smart.  
Kiken slipped out of her hiding spot and checked the moon. Realizing she was running out of time, she quickened her pace. Kiken than climbed up a stoney wall_,_ silently thanking God she had good grip, and pushed open a window.

When she safely reached the ground, Kiken checked for anyone in the area. Letting out a sigh of relief, she went back to the task at hand.  
Browsing through the documents lined up neatly, she picked one out. It was clear that it had been opened and read many times. Mumbling under her breath, a smearing some blood on the book, a replica formed on the self. Nodding to herself in satisfaction, Kiken went out the way she came in. With no one near by she made a run for it but was careful enough to stay quite.

A breath escaped Kiken's lips as she walked into her home. Even though she was only a third seat, she happened to very, very close to a lieutenant that let her stay with him in fear one of her own squad members may try to kill her. Kicking off her shoes, she swiftly went up to her room and locked the door tightly. Kiken settled herself on her futon than opened the stolen book.

'_Soifon._

_Age: 19_

_Height: 5 foot._

_Weight: 115_

_Squad: Two_

_Status: Wanted criminal_

_Information: Soifon was one of the most skilled soul bladers in all of the known Kingdoms. Being close friends with the Queen gave her more authority and access to places than other lieutenants are allowed. She was known for being a seer of future wars and past lives. Born in a low noble family that died out not long ago, Soifon was trained from birth to fight. It was discovered she was a soul blader at the age of ten when she and her friends were attacked by a brown bear. At age thirteen she reached level two, and at age fifteen level three. Level two takes the shape of a stinger and kills into two hits of the same place. Level three is unknown but rumored to be highly dangerous.  
She has raven colored hair and silver eyes. On her left cheek is a faint scar from training. Upon her left thigh is a scar from the hollow prince when she killed him at a pub. This person is to be handled with extreme caution and if sighted should be reported._

Kiken closed the book and sighed. It didn't say anything about the murder of the queen. The owner of the house would be home soon, and she'd get in trouble if he found out about her breaking into a building. Hiding the book would be simple. She placed the book in a box than removed a floor board in the bottom of her closet. When Kiken heard muffled voices from down stairs she quickly shoved the book into its new home and put the floor board back in place just in time to hear a knock on her door. Pushing some clothes over the hiding place than shutting the closet door, Kiken walked over to her door and opened it. In front of her was a man with silver eyes and black hair. He had a scar that was barley visible, three in fact, down his right cheek giving him a whisker look.

"Hope I wasn't out too long, since the captain has been out I've been stuck with twice the amount of work." His voice always sent a chill down Kiken's spine and she loved it to no end. Wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest, he in return wrapped one arm around her waist as his other hand played with her hair. Time seemed just to stop for a moment in Kiken's mind as if no problem in the world was really that important. A sudden yelp left her lips when the man picked her up bridal style. He smirked playfully.  
"Saino! Don't startle me like that! How about a little warning next time." He nuzzled her cheek than started to carry her down the hallway as he talked.  
"You keep staying up late waiting for me. You know your captain even stopped by to ask me not to keep you up at night." A small blush covered Kiken's cheeks.  
"He requested that you get more sleep and asked for me to tell you that you have tomorrow off as well. You really do need a break." Saino stated as he kicked open the door to his room and sat her on his bed. Walking over to his closet he changed right in front of her, causing her blush to darken. The longer she lived with him, the more he acted as if they were married. Laying on the bed, Kiken couldn't help but think of a old story Saino had told her once.

"Hey Saino?" Two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled Kiken close to his strong body.  
"Yeah?" She cuddled into his chest.  
"Will you tell me the story about the forsaken ones again?"

**BLEACH**

_Long ago before the kingdoms ever existed, a dark force ruled the land. Everyone would cower in fear when the name of it was muttered. When this horrible being started to demand more of the people, a small group of warriors started to train in secret to oppose this force. They were named the forsaken ones. For they had taken on a task no one else would. After they gained power and support of many, they over threw the dark force. Many cheered, some cried in joy to be released. The leader of these warriors became the new ruler of the lands, his fellow fighters helping and guiding him to improve the known world. However, civil war broke out when one of the forsaken became power hungry. The land that was once one became two. To the North and West, the soul reapers ruled. To the South and East, the Hollows. Soon the forsaken ones began to die, leaving only a one left. This one was a wise woman that had kept the kingdom intact as long as she could. On her death bed the woman yelled out for all to hear,_

_"Anyone who is of forsaken blood shall never remain in this world forever. Their bodies will become clear, they shall never have a peaceful life because the rulers of Heaven has cursed us themselves! Flee my children, flee to the realm beyond the stars were the curse does not breath! If you stay here, only pain and suffering will come out of it! Your bodies will become the vessel of war! The soul bladers will fight to the last one standing unless you flee!"_

**BLEACH**

__Kaida watched her sister as she slept. The gentle rise of her chest letting her know she was indeed, alive. The doctor said she was just too stressed and her body shut down on itself for a while. Grrim-baka had been a party pooper and didn't want to get rid of his idiot issue. Ggio had to go to a meeting, leaving her with her sleeping sister. Pulling out a piece of paper, Kaida took a green crayon and started to draw. She was quite the artiest in her own eyes, even Ggio said so! And he's always nice so what's not to believe? A sudden sound of moving made her head perk up. Two silver eyes looked deeply into her own. Before Kaida could yell in joy Soifon had covered her mouth and pulled the little Fon close to her body.  
"Sorry for sleeping for so long sis. Its been a while since we've been home, its time we leave okay? You can write Ggio a note if you want." Kaida grinned big and nodded her head rapidly, happy to hear her sister's voice again. When she had written her note saying bye bye, Soifon picked the lock in the door than took Kaida's hand.

Kaida couldn't help but wander were the scar on her sister's left cheek came from.

__**BLEACH**

**So, tell me how I did please and thank you. I'm impressed with myself, normally I only type about 1,300 words. This chapter is over 2,000 so go me!  
I know there wasn't must direct Soifon and Yoruichi in this chapter, but when the big battle begins, this info will be helpful to you my readers. Kiken is the third seat of squad twelve I think? The squad Kisuke is the captain (or was) of. **

** Soifon: Hey, I thought I was the main character in this story!**

**Yoruichi: Yeah I thought I was too!**

**Me: Relax guys, take this chapter as a filler with some purpose okay?**

**Kisuke: Agreed. **

**Everyone: Review Please!  
**


	7. No funny bone

I** don't own bleach. At all. Nope, nada. **

**A/N: Yeah, its been a while, I know. Hit a bit of a writers block and kinda forgot about this until the other night when I got a review from YoruichixSoifon. So thanks for the reminder! I needed it! Also, thank you to all my reviewers, it means a lot. And now I'm going to sound like a bitch to some reviewers. If you read the story, lightly, that's probaly why you were so confused! Soifon from, I guess you could say from our moderan world, is now in another world becuase her "soul twin" put her there. Now, the other soifon, is helping out by getting her and Kaida out of the prison so to speak. Read more closely and you won't get confused.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Onee-chan, why can't Ggio come with? Mommy would love him!" Kaida whined softly. She rather liked the cat like boy, he always played with her.  
"Because his daddy won't let him imoto-chan. So we need to leave before we get grounded kiddo." The younger fon nodded her head, clearly not wanting to be grounded. She was currently sitting on Soifon's shoulders, as they stayed close to walls and hid at the sound of someone coming. Ducking under a table, Soifon waited for the sound of foot steps to pass. Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, the raven haired girl quickly moved along. Time seemed too slow for her liking, being a trained warrior that has fought in countless battles taught her that even if the most dire situations time flew by from the energy rushing through you blood has it provided oxygen for your body. Stopping and ducking behind a open door, the fighter gave herself a moment to catch her breath and analize her surrondings. The hallway was long and got narrow at the end with no natural light coming through, taking away her plan of going out a window. Kaida was growing impatient, lightly tugging at the older girl's braids and playing with the metal rings on the end. Trying to ignore the little girl sitting on her shoulders, Soifon scratched her scarred cheek, a habit she picked up on not long after being casted out of her homeland. Quickly shaking the negative thoughts from her head, the escaper moved around the door just to run into something soild. Barly catching her balance in time, the silver eyed girl cursed under her breath when she realized they had run into someone. Without second thought she gave the startled man a right upper cut, knocking him out in seconds. Kaida cheered her sister on as the man's body hit the floor. Normally her sister was much calmer, this side of her intrested the young Fon child. Giggling, said her clapped her hands as her carrier rolled her eyes. Kids these days.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Yoruichi face palmed as she stared at the pile of work on her desk. Glaring at it seemed to be her soultion in trying to make it diappear or prehaps burst into flames. The purple haired woman knew well that it was mainly apologize to rich bastards she didn't care about. Knowing well that she had no other option, the taicho picked up her quilled pen and pulled the first sheet off of the pile. After a few minutes that felt like hours, the cat lady slumped back into her chair with a loud sigh. This is when she really wished her fukutaicho wasn't out on a mission, so she could dump her work on the girl like she normally did. Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh to herself as she thought of her fukutaicho, the girl didn't have a funny bone in her body. Serious to the S, the girl always got the work done her taicho dispised so much. As if a light bulb went off over her head, a chesire grin broke the dark skinned woman's lips.  
"Hey Karasu-chan~ could you come here for a moment?" She could her the sound of cloth rustling as the girl walked in, her cheeks seeming to be painted red.  
"Y-yes Yoruichi-sama?" A groan left the taicho's lips. She had forgotten how formal and meek the soul blade wielder was. Standing up from her desk, the gold eyed woman studied the girl in front of her. She was now wearing the standered out fit for the had been decided the girl would join the ranks of her secretive force long ago when she had displayed her quickly thinking abilites and a quick leaner when it came to fighting as well. She wouldn't join the group officaly until she was caught up, which meant until then she was subjected to harsh training in order to get her even close to the newest members of the Onmitsukido.  
"I've planned your training today to start with learning to fill out forms in a taicho's way in case said taicho was injured or on a dire mission." The silver eyed girl nodded softly in understanding. Yoruichi tapped her chin as she let her eyes wander. Even for her small frame, Karasu had nicely lined muscles and a strong posture for fighting. The girl was also very agile, as Yoruichi had found out in a rather intresting way.  
With in twenty minutes, Yorucihi was fast asleep on the floor while Soifon was quitly at work. She had heard from others that the taicho hated paper work and would often dump it on her squad memebers, mainly the fukotaicho. But since said person was on a mission and the third seat was busy with training the squad, it seemed the purple haired woman had dumped it on her. It wasn't the first time this had happened to Soifon, in fact it had been happening more and more when Yoruichi saw the girl could trace her hand writting perfectly. A sigh escaped her lips as she sat down the quillted pen and held her wrist. She hadn't told Yoruichi, or anyone for that matter about her wrist issue. Soifon assumed it was just from the training that it had started to act up on her, or prehaps it was from the large amount of paper work she had been doing in place of the lazy taicho. Tugging at the collar of her uniform, the girl went back to work. She was enjoying the peace and quite until she heard shouts and doors banging. Frowning, the soldier in training walked over to the sleeping cat woman and gently shook her shoulder. Yoruichi swatted her hand, making Soifon sigh for the tenth time that day.  
"Yoruichi-sama please wake up." A groan left said woman's lips. Giving up on trying to do something she knew was pointless, Soifon returned to the desk. A small proud smile spread on her lips as she looked at the paper work. She was getting much more done than she use to, therefor giving her more free time. The silver eyed girl didn't mind doing the paper work. Even though most of the time it was apologies to some nobles, every now and then there was a juicy story. Knowing that she'd propbaly get in trouble for reading them just made it all the more fun.  
Just as the girl was about to sit down, shout filled her ears making her stand up again when she realized how close the commosion was to the taicho's office. Orders seemed to be getting issued, making Soifon frown once again. Stepping away from the desk, Soifon cuasully made her way to the door.  
Just as the raven haired girl was about to open the door it was thrown open. The person on the other side seemed just as surpized as Soifon.  
The girl studied the woman before her. She stood just under six foot, making her almost a foot taller than Soifon. She had maroon colored hair pulled back into a pony tail that went down her shoulders. The shocked yellow eyes helded many secrets as it stared into her silver ones. When Soifon saw the arm band on the womans arm realization quickly hit her. Backing away so the woman could enter, she bowed low.

"K-Karasu Lenka M-ma'am." The woman studied her for a moment before straigting herself.  
"I heard about you." Soifon was surpized at how husky yet femine the voice seemed. Feeling a finger under her chin, the raven haired girl looked up at the fukotaicho. A growl left the woman's lips, making the silver eyed girl wince.  
"She had you doing the paper work while I was gone, didn't she?" The soldier in training gave a curt nod. A tick formed on the red head's forehead. Walking over to the sleeping taicho, the second in command seemed to produce a bucket full of water from no where. With the rattle sound, Soifon assumed it also had ice in it as well. The yellow eyed woman made a motion of covering her ears, to which Soifon quickly obeyed. The yellow wasn't like the gold shade of her taicho, Soifon thought. It was more erriey. Time seemed to tick slowly as the woman dumped the ice water onto the unsespecting taicho's head. The raven haired her shit her eyes when a ear percing yell filled her ears. When the ringing finally stopped, she dared to open her eyes and slowly move away her hands. Soifon saw the fukotaicho, but no Yoruichi. Noticing Soifon's confused look, the new comer pointed up. Following her woman's hand, Soifon gasped. Clinging to the roof was a soaked black cat, clothes loosly hanging on to it. _So that's the shape shifting I heard about._

"D-d-daa-a-dammit Mi-Mikoto!" Said woman glared at the cat before pulling out a stack of papers and slamming them none to nicly on the taicho's desk. Soifon had to stop herself from yelping when the woman walked to her and grabbed her wrist.  
"I'm takink Lenka-san to the field so she can get some proper training instead of filling out papers the taicho should be doing. We'll be working on controling your soul blade." Mikoto said, turning to Soifon as she said the last sentence.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**An up date! The world is not ending people I promise! I'm just enjoying the last hours I have left for spring break... Anyways, I thought it'd be funny to have a serious fukotaicho with Yoruichi being so laid back. Next chapter will come when it does. Review on any ideas, I do consider them.**


End file.
